Burned From The Inside
by baileybeagle
Summary: A monster that could destroy the Charmed ones, secrets come out. What else could go wrong?
1. The Inside Burner

**Charmed:**

**Burned From The Inside...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Charmed and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A monster that could destroy the Charmed Ones, secrets come out. What else could go wrong?**

**CHAPTER 1: THE INSIDE BURNER...**

**THE HALLIWELL MANOR...**

**THE KITCHEN...**

Well this starts out in the Halliwell manor. Prue was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper, when Piper came into the room.

"Morning," Piper said walking into the kitchen... "Morning," Prue replied looking up from the newspaper.

"Have you seen, Phoebe?" Piper asked. "No, I think she left early this morning." Prue answered.

"She wasn't home when I went to bed last night. Were you awake when she got home?" Piper questioned. "No why? Are you worried?" Prue asked.

"Because Piper doesn't think that Phoebe came home last night," Leo said as he walked into the kitchen. "Leo, what are you doing here?" Prue inquired.

"Good morning, Leo. I never slept better than I did last night." Said Piper giving him a kiss.

"You slept together last night?" Prue asked. "Leo and I have been sleeping together for the past three or four weeks." Piper told Prue.

That's when Leo, Piper and Prue heard the front door.

"I'm home!" Phoebe announced.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked.

"With Clay," Phoebe answered. "New York City, Clay?" Piper asked. "Actually he missed me and wanted to move here, so he wouldn't be so far from me." Phoebe stated.

"Lucky, both of you spend nights with your boyfriends." Prue muttered.

"Oh, honey, do you still miss, Andy?" Piper asked as there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Phoebe called as she, Piper and Prue headed for the door. "Inspector Morris,"  
>Came a reply.<p>

"Hey, Darrel, what are you doing here?" Prue asked as they stepped back to let him in. "I've got a weird case and I was hoping you could help me with it." Darrell replied.

"Sure, what's so weird about the case?" Piper asked. "Well...over fifty women have been burned over the past two days..." Darrell began. "What's so weird about that?" Phoebe asked.

"They were burned from the inside of their bodies." Darrell told them. "Uh-oh, not again," Leo said from behind Piper.

"What do you mean not again?" Piper asked turning to face Leo. "He's called the Inside Burner. Your mother and grandmother faced him twenty seven years ago. He burns people from the inside of their bodies, mainly witches. The once their insides turn to ash, he takes their powers." Leo replied.

"Do you have any pictures of the victims?" Phoebe asked. "Yes, right here." Darrell said handing them over.

Phoebe took the pictures and gasped.

"Phoebe, are you alright?" Piper asked. "That has to be the ugliest monster I have ever seen."  
>Said Phoebe as she began to flip through the pictures of the victims.<p>

"What did it look like, Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"Well, it was big and ugly. It looked like a roach and spider with scales." Phoebe replied.

"Well I have to get back to work. My lunch break is almost over." Darrell told them. "All right, thanks." Phoebe said as she closed the door.

Phoebe looked at Prue, Piper and Leo.

"Book of Shadows," Prue, Piper and Phoebe said in unison.

Leo, Prue Piper and Phoebe headed for the attic.

"How do we know he's headed here next?" Piper asked. "Because he'll want the powers of the

Charmed Ones," Leo told her. "I found it!" Prue said after flipping through the pages of the Book

Of Shadows.

Piper and Phoebe went to look over Prue's shoulder.

"Hurry, what's the incantation?" Piper asked as she, Prue and Phoebe looked at the book.

"_**You burn from the inside! From toes to your heart, until they turn to ash! Then you no longer move and then you're gone from our sight! This will send you back to the deep, dark place you came from! The power of three will set us from**_!" Prue said.

Then all of the sudden the door burst open and the monster looked at Leo.

"I'm going to kill you first." The monster told Leo. "Ahhhhhhh! It burns! Say it now!" Leo gasped through the pain.

_"_You burn from the inside! From your toes to your heart, until they turn to ash! Then you no longer move and then you are gone from out sight! This will send you back to the deep, dark place you came from! The power of three will set us free_!" _Prue, Piper and Phoebe began to chant.

"It's not going to work!" The Insider Burner taunted.

_"_You burn from the inside! From your toes to you heart, until they turn to ash! Then you no longer move and then you are gone from out sight! This will send you back to the deep, dark place you came from! The power of three will set us free!" Prue, Piper and Phoebe kept chanting.

Finally the monster began to fade from sight and disappeared.

"Are you all right?" Piper asked running over to Leo. "Yeah, I think so." Leo said, as Piper helped him to his feet.

The room seemed to lighten up and three figures appeared.

"Mom," Piper asked. "Grams," Phoebe inquired. "Andy?" Prue questioned.

"You are doing so well." Patty told her daughters.


	2. The Truth About Prue

**Charmed:**

**Burned From The Inside...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Charmed and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A monster that could destroy the Charmed ones, secrets come out. What else could go wrong?**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**The Truth About Prue...**

**THE ATTIC...**

Andy stepped forward looked into Prue's eyes and kissed her. After a minute he pulled away.

"If that monster wouldn't have killed me…I would have asked you to marry me." Andy told Prue his hand on her cheek.

"I've never been kissed by a ghost before. I will never love anyone as much as I loved you." Prue told Andy.

"Hey, did you forget you are not the only two in the room?" Piper asked.

"What are you doing here?" Prue asked directing her question at Andy.

"I wish I could meet my grandchildren." Patty told them.

"No one has adopted our daughter." Andy said at the same time. "Dose she still have the name I gave her?" Prue asked.

"You mean Phoebe and I are going to be mothers?" Piper asked.

"Yes, we will be watching over you." Patty said as the three began to fade away.

"We're going to be parents!" Piper said turning to Leo. "I've got to go." Prue told them.

"Where," Phoebe asked. "To find my daughter," Prue replied.

"Do you want to go, Phoebe...Piper?" Prue asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here." Piper replied. "I have to call, Clay." Phoebe said.

"All right, I'll see you later." Prue said as she left the house.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Prue returned with a five year old little girl.

"I'm home!" Prue called as she and her daughter walked in the door. "In the kitchen,"  
>Piper told her.<p>

"Cookies," Prue's daughter yelled running for the kitchen, with Prue not far behind her.

"This is Patty, I just picked her up and you know? It was kind of weird how they gave me no trouble at all. Patty was born with a congenital heart defect known as, Tetralogy of Fallot." Prue told Piper and Phoebe as a cookie flew into Patty's hand.

"Prue, did you do that?" Piper asked.

"No, Patty did you do that?" Prue asked Patty. "Yes." Patty replied with a smile. "How long have you been able to do that?" Prue asked, but Patty just shrugged.

"Hi, Patty, I'm Phoebe, this is Piper and that's Leo." Phoebe said to her niece. "Hi." Patty replied with a yawn. "I think it's time for someone's nap." Prue said taking Patty by the hand.

"I never knew Prue was pregnant in high school." Piper said. "Well Grams didn't know either."  
>Phoebe said. "What do you mean?" Piper asked.<p>

"Didn't you see the look on Grams' face when Andy told Prue?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, it was kind of funny." Piper replied as Prue walked back into the kitchen.

"What are you three talking about?" Prue asked looking from Phoebe to Piper and then Leo.

"Actually, I was just listening." Leo told Prue.

"Okay, what are you two talking about?" Prue asked looking from Piper to Phoebe.

"The look on Grams' face when she found out you had a daughter." Phoebe replied. "How did you hide you pregnancy?" Piper asked.

"Remember when I started wearing clothes that were too big for me?" Prue asked. "Yes." Piper said. "We never saw you go into labor." Phoebe pointed out.

"It was during a school day and I begged them not to tell Grams. I said I wanted her, but couldn't take care of her at the time. Ever since she has been in foster home after foster home. Whenever she gets mad things start to fly." Prue explained.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Patty screamed.

"Patty!" Prue yelled as she, Phoebe, Piper and Leo ran upstairs.

**PRUE'S ROOM…**

"Patty, what's...?" Prue started to ask.


	3. The Break In

**Charmed:**

**Burned From The Inside...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Charmed and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A monster that could destroy the Charmed ones, secrets come out. What else could go wrong?**

**CHAPTER 3: THE BREAK IN...**

**PRUE'S ROOM…**

Dan was climbing in the window.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Piper demanded. "You're hiding something and I want to know what it is." Dan told her. "It's none of your business and we could have you arrested for breaking in!" Piper yelled at him.

By this time Patty had run to Prue.

"Come here, sweetie." Prue said picking up her daughter. "Dan, you're so nosy. You really want to know our secret?" Piper asked. "Yes, now what is it?" Dan asked. "You have to promise to keep it a secret, if I tell you." Piper told him. "All right, I promise to keep it a secret. So what is it?" Dan asked again. "Prue, Patty, Phoebe and I are witches." Piper told him. "Oh, you're just witches. Witches," Dan asked and looked at them in fear. "Yes, but we're good witches." Piper told him.

When Piper told him they were good witches, Dan seemed to relax a little bit.

"Hey, if everyone would get out of here, I would like to put Patty back to bed." Prue told them.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Dan asked. "I don't know, I just couldn't, let's go to the kitchen." Piper said as she, Dan and Leo headed for the stairs.

"If you, your sisters and the little girl are witches...what's this Leo guy an alien?" Dan asked.

Once Leo heard this he punched Dan and Piper froze them.

Just as Prue and Phoebe walked into the kitchen…

"What's going on? Why are they fighting now?" Prue asked.

"Dan asked if Leo was an alien and then Leo punched Dan. Help me move them apart, before I unfreeze them." Piper instructed.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe moved them apart, than Piper unfroze them. As soon as she unfroze

Dan and Leo, they started to go at each other again. Piper stepped between them.

"Okay, you two cool it." Piper warned, but Dan and Leo continued to glare at each other. "I said cool it." repeated.

Dan left slamming the front door behind him. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Phoebe asked. "Clay." Came a reply. "Hi, what are you doing here?" Phoebe

Inquired and kissed him, before he could reply. "I came to see if you would like to go to dinner tomorrow?" Clay asked.

"Sure, what time?" Phoebe asked with a yawn, as she took his hand and gasped. "About seven, Phoebe you okay?" Clay asked her. "Yeah, seven's fine. I'm just tired." Phoebe told him. "All right, I'll see you then." Clay said brushing his lips against hers.

"All right, I'll see you then." Phoebe said letting go of his hand and watching him walk away.

She then closed the door and walked back into the house.


	4. Vanqushing The Inside Burner

**Charmed:**

**Burned From The Inside...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Charmed and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A monster that could destroy the Charmed ones, secrets come out. What else could go wrong?**

**CHAPTER 4: VANIQUSING THE INSIDE BURNER...**

"Prue, Piper! He's not dead!" Phoebe called walking back into the kitchen. "What are you talking about? Who's not dead?" Prue asked.

"The Inside Burner, I just had a vision of him killing Clay." Phoebe explained. "All right, let's go check the Book of Shadows and see what else we can find out about this monster." Prue advised.

Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Leo headed up to the attic.

**THE ATTIC...**

When they got there...

"Piper, Phoebe, the Book of Shadows isn't here." Prue said. "What?" Piper asked as she and

Phoebe joined Prue where they kept the Book of Shadows.

Sure enough...it was gone.

"Looking for this?" A figure came out of the Shadows. "You again," Prue asked. "Yes, you never got rid of me before. I just got tired of playing and blinked out." The Inside Burner told them.

"Piper, freeze him!" Prue yelled.

Piper tried, but nothing happened.

"Piper, freeze him!" Prue yelled again. "I'm trying! He must have found a way to bind our powers!" Piper yelled back.

Prue tried to throw him across the room, but nothing happened.

"I'm getting bored. I'll come back in a while." The Inside Burner said and blinked out with the Book of Shadows.

"The more warlocks, daemons and witches he kills. The more powerful he becomes, the Inside Burner is one of the most powerful daemons." Leo told them.

"So...what do we do now?" Piper asked. "We could try to remember the spell to unbind our powers." Prue suggested. "Do you remember it?" Piper asked turning to Phoebe.

"Here now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night..."

Phoebe began to chant.

"...The oldest of Gods are invoked here tonight! In this night and in this hour we call upon the ancient power! Bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power...give us the power!" Prue, Piper and Phoebe finished chanting.

The attic door rattled and then opened, when they looked over there stood Patty.

"Mommy," Patty asked sleepily. "Come here." Prue and Patty ran to stand beside her mother, Phoebe, Piper and Leo.

"I heard yelling and it woke me up." Patty said sounding a little scared. "It's okay. I want you to repeat after me, all right?" Prue asked. "Okay." Patty agreed.

"You burn from the inside, from your toes to your heart!" Prue said.

"You burn from the inside, from your toes to your heart!" Patty repeated.

"Until you no longer move and then you're gone from our sight!" Prue told her.

"Until you no longer move and then you're gone from our sight!" Patty said.

"This will send you back to the deep, dark place you came from! The power of three

will set us free," Said Prue.

"This will send you back to the deep, dark place you came from the power of three will set us free!" Patty finished.

"Good, do you think you can remember all of that?" Prue asked and Patty nodded.

"All right, now all we have to do is find him." Said Phoebe. "Well, we won't have to look far."  
>Piper told her as they turned around and there stood the Inside Burner.<p>

"Ahhhhhhhhh, it burns!" Phoebe screamed as her insides began to burn.

"You burn from the inside, from your toes to your heart! Until you no longer move and then you're are gone from our sight! This will send you back to the deep, dark place you came from! The power of three will set us free!" Prue, Patty, Phoebe and Piper chanted.

"It burns!" Phoebe screamed again as she fell to the floor, eyes closed and stopped breathing.

Prue and Piper looked over at Phoebe, but continued to say the spell with Patty.

Finally there was a burst of flames and the Inside Burner was gone, Prue ran over to Phoebe.

"She's dead." Prue said fighting back tears. "Leo, do something!" Piper demanded. "I can't."  
>Leo said sadly fighting tears of his own.<p>

"Why not," Prue demanded. "Because THEY won't let me," Leo replied. "Because THEY won't let you, Screw them, Leo! You cured me when they said NO! Why can't you do this for, Phoebe?" Piper yelled. "All right, I'll see what I can do." Leo said as he knelt down beside Phoebe.

A few minutes later, though it seemed forever...

"I'm going to have a headache tomorrow. Let's kick some daemon ass." Phoebe moaned.

"Phoebe!" Piper and said in relief as they hugged her. "What?" Phoebe asked confused.

"The Inside Burner killed you, but Leo brought you back." Piper explained. "Thanks, where's the daemon?" Phoebe asked.

"Dead," Patty said with a smile.


	5. Phoebe's Loss

**Charmed:**

**Burned From The Inside...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Charmed and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A monster that could destroy the Charmed ones, secrets come out. What else could go wrong?**

**CHAPTER 5: PHOEBE'S LOSS...**

That's when there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Patty yelled running to get the front door. "Who is it?" Prue asked just before Patty opened the door.

"Darrell." Came the reply. "Darrell, what are you doing here?" Prue asked as Darrell pulled out a picture.

"Well the daemon...or whatever it is. It's not just after women anymore. I have a picture here you might recognize." Darrell said handing the picture to Prue.

That's when Phoebe came down the stairs, one arm around Piper and one hand on the rail.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked. "Darrell has a picture and said we might recognize the person." Prue replied as she took the picture over to Phoebe, piper and Leo.

"No, I could've stopped it from happening." Phoebe said as tears filled her eyes. "Who is it, Pheebe's?" Prue asked. "It's Clay." Phoebe said barely above a whisper and broke down crying.

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

**A DOCTOR'S OFFICE...**

Phoebe knew something was wrong with the baby and made an appointment to find out for sure.

"Phoebe Halliwell, the doctor will see you now." The nurse said.

Phoebe was led down the hall to an exam room. Phoebe climbed up on the table and waited for the doctor, who came in a few minutes later.

"So you're here for a checkup?" The doctor asked. "Yes, I was pregnant, but I think I lost the baby." Phoebe explained and the doctor did the checkup.

**A WEEK LATER...**

A week later at the Halliwell manor the phone rang.

"Hello...yes, this is Phoebe Halliwell...yes, I'll be down in a little bit...all right, thank you...bye. Hey, Piper can I use your car?" Phoebe yelled walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure, go ahead!" Piper called back. "Thanks." Phoebe yelled grabbing the keys and heading for the door, almost running into Prue.

"Hey, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Prue asked. "To see the doctor, I went in for a checkup and he just got the results. He wants me to come and see him." Phoebe replied.

"All right, see you later." Prue said as Phoebe shut the door.

**THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE...**

"Hi, I got a call that my doctor wanted to talk to me about something important." Phoebe told the receptionist. "All right, what's your name?" The receptionist asked.

"Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe replied. "Dr. Chester to the front desk please." The receptionist said into the intercom.

A few minutes later the doctor came to the desk.

"Ah, Phoebe, let's go to my office." Dr. Chester told her.

Phoebe followed like a lost child and they soon reached his office.

"Please, have a seat." He told her.

"Why did you call me and ask me to come down here?" Phoebe asked. "You were right. We looked at the results and there is no longer a sign of pregnancy...there is one more thing. I'm sorry, but you may never have children again." Dr. Chester told her.

Phoebe left the doctor's office in shock.

'I'm not pregnant? I lost my baby and Clay? What am I going to do?' She thought as she got into Piper's car, she started it up and headed for home.


	6. Phoebe's Promsie To A Ghost

**Charmed:**

**Burned From The Inside...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Charmed and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A monster that could destroy the Charmed ones, secrets come out. What else could go wrong?**

**CHAPTER 6: PHOEBE'S PROMISE TO A GHOST...**

**THE HALLIWELL MANOR…**

"All right, ready?" Prue asked as she, Patty and Piper sat down on the floor in the living room.

Patty and Piper nodded, Prue lit the candles.

"As the flame lights the shadow and truth ends fear. Open lost thoughts to my willing ear. May the smoke from this candle and everything it creep. Bring inner most voices to my mind and speech." Prue, Patty and Piper had just finished saying the spell, when they heard the front door.

'I have to get to the Book of Shadows and find that spell.' Phoebe thought.

"What spell are you looking for?" Prue asked as Phoebe had almost reached the stairs and Phoebe jumped. "I didn't say anything out loud. Did you cast a spell?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, we can hear thoughts." Patty told her.

"Oh, great now I don't get any privacy, Piper, may I brorrow your car for a little longer." Phoebe asked. "Sure, why," Piper asked. "I just want to go for a drive." Said Phoebe, hoping her sisters and her niece wouldn't read her thoughts. "Do you still have the keys?" Piper asked.

Phoebe held up the keys to show she still had them and headed back out the front door.

'I have nothing to live for. I killed Clay and our baby, when I could've stopped it from happening.'

**NEAR THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE...**

Then Phoebe saw the Golden Gate Bridge, but just as about to drive off of it, the car stopped.

Phoebe looked in the mirror and saw Prue, Patty, Piper, Leo, her mother and grams. Phoebe slowly got out of the car.

"Phoebe Halliwell, what do you think you're doing?" Patty asked her youngest daughter. "I was going to kill myself. I have nothing to live for; I killed Clay and my baby. I could've stopped it from happening." Phoebe said out loud, fighting back tears.

"Phoebe, we need you to help us fight daemons. Remember when I lost Andy and wanted to give up? Then I realized all the people we have saved. Pus you and Piper were there for me. Phoebe, without you it's just Piper and I, the power of two, when most spells require the power of three, Phoebe, if you kill yourself now the daemons and all the bad guys have won." Prue told her.

Phoebe sank to her knees and began to sob, she cried herself to sleep.

"Let's get her home." Piper said her Prue and Leo, as Leo picked Phoebe up and put her in the back of Prue's car. "It's a good thing we cast the spell to hear lost and heard her thoughts," Piper said.

**PHOEBE'S BEDROOM...**

Phoebe woke up a couple of hours later, wondering if it had all been a nightmare.

"Phoebe, are you awake?" Came Prue's voice as she knocked at the door to Phoebe's room.

Phoebe didn't answer, just sat there staring into space.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked as she and Prue walked into phoebe's room.

Phoebe didn't answer, as Piper sat down on the right side of her bed and Prue on the left.

"Come on, Phoebe, you've got to eat something. Please Phoebe, we need you." Piper told her.

Phoebe just sat there staring off into space, not listening to her sisters.

'If I love anyone I'll get hurt.'

Phoebe thought.

"Okay, Phoebe, snap out of it! I saw when mom was killed, then Andy my ex-boyfriend...the guy I wanted to marry was killed, but I survived because I had you and Piper!" Prue yelled at Phoebe.

"You lost Andy! We lost mom and Grams! But I lost my boyfriend and my baby! Neither of you have lost a baby! You don't know how much it hurts!" Phoebe yelled and began to cry again.

Then Phoebe's room lightened up.

"Phoebe, you've got to eat. You sisters need the power of three. Don't worry, I'll always be with you and I will take care of our daughter." Clay told her.

"I m...miss yo...you so mu...ch. How did...did you...you know a...bout the pow...of thr...ee?" Phoebe asked as she tried to stop from crying.  
>"I figured it out a couple of years ago, when I did that selfless act to save you, Phoebe. I need you to promise me something." Said Clay. "What?" Phoebe asked.<p>

"That you will go on with your life, when you feel like giving up, just remember the good times. Then remember that you have the power to see the past, present and future. When you want to give up, remember the lives you and your sisters have saved and you'll be able to make it through another day then remember I'll always love you." Clay told her.

"I promise I'll remember, Clay. I'll always love you." Phoebe whispered as the tears began to fall.

Piper and Prue put their arms around her in a hug.


	7. That's What Makes You Strong

**Charmed:**

**Burned From The Inside...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Charmed and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A monster that could destroy the Charmed ones, secrets come out. What else could go wrong?**

**CHAPTER 7: THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU STRONG...**

**A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER...**

A couple of months later Phoebe was riding her bike, when she stopped at a corner. There was a flash and Phoebe gasped.

_**(PREMONITION...**_

_**A little girl about three years old walked out into a street, the mother putting bags into the car, a car headed straight for the little girl, the little girl getting hit and dying not long after, the mother sitting in the waiting room sobbing.)**_

Phoebe road as fast as she could, dropped her bike on the sidewalk and grabbed the little girl as she was about to get hit. The women looked over, she couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen.

"Thank you." Said the women as she took her daughter from Phoebe."Phoebe, what have I told you about going into the street?" The women asked her daughter.

"Did you say her name is, Phoebe?" Phoebe asked. "Yes, this is Phoebe and my name is, Fiona.

"My name is, Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe said introducing herself. "I'm sorry I should've been paying more attention. Thank you, again." Fiona told Phoebe.

"I'm just glad your daughter is all right." Phoebe told her. "Are you all right?" Fiona asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Phoebe asked.

"Because you're crying," Fiona replied. "I am?" Phoebe asked as she felt the tears rolling down her face. "Yes, are you all right?" Fiona asked again.

"My boyfriend and baby were killed a few months ago." Phoebe told her.

"I lost a baby a few months ago...after I was beaten by my ex-boyfriend. I just took Phoebe and we left." Fiona told her. "Someone told me to remember the good times when I felt like giving up." Phoebe told Fiona.

**LATER AT P3...**

"Ohhhhhhhh," Piper said as she felt another sharp pain. "You all right," Prue asked. "Yeah, ohhhhhhhhh...uh-oh…" Piper said all of the sudden. "What's wrong?" Prue asked.

"My water just broke." Piper told her. "All right, I'll call 911." Prue said pulling her cell phone out of her purse. "Mommy," Patty asked.

"Why did y...ohhhhhhhhh!" Piper moaned in Pain. "I couldn't find a babysitter." Prue said. "Leo, if I get out of this alive, I'm going to k..." Piper moaned In pain again. "Yes, P3 night club...my sister is in labor...all right I hear an ambulance." Prue told the dispatcher.

It seemed a long time before the paramedics arrived and the crowd devided to let them through.

"If Phoebe shows up, tell her Piper is at the hospital having the baby." Prue told the bartender.

"All right, I will." The bartender promised.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Phoebe showed up at P3. She walked over to the bar and looked around for Piper and Prue. She didn't see them anywhere.

"Hey where's Prue and Piper?" Phoebe asked. "They took an ambulance to the hospital Piper went into labor." The bartender told Phoebe.

"All right, could I use the phone?" Phoebe asked. "Sure, here you go." The bartender said.

"Thanks." Phoebe said dialing the number for a cab.

The cab soon got to P3 and took Phoebe to the hospital.

**THE HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM...**

"Why are you in the waiting room?" Phoebe asked. "Because they wouldn't let Patty in the delivery room and I don't have a baby sitter." Prue replied.

"Go on in there if you want, I'll stay here with Patty." Phoebe told Prue. "Are you sure?" Prue asked. "Yeah, go ahead." Phoebe reassured her.

That's when Leo walked into the waiting room, with a big smile on his face.

"Melinda Elizabeth Halliwell." Leo announced walking over to them.

"May we go see her?" Prue asked. "Sure, I'll show you the way." Leo said, turning and starting to walk back down the hall.

Prue and Patty were right behind him, but Phoebe walked as far back as she could.

Reminding her self if she loved anyone they would get hurt or killed.

She was still blaming herself for the death of Clay and their thought it would have been better if she had never met, Clay.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Patty asked and Phoebe jumped. "Phoebe, are you okay?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe lied giving them a fake smile.

Phoebe was flushed, hot and cold at the same time and was sweating pretty badly.

"Phoebe, you're burning up." Prue said putting a hand to Phoebe's forehead. "I'm fine."  
>Phoebe repeated...right before she fainted.<p>

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled dropping to her knees beside her youngest sister.

Less than a minute later Piper was in the doorway to her room, but ran and dropped to her knees beside Phoebe.

"We need a doctor! Somebody, please help!" Piper screamed.

Doctors and nurses soon surrounded them, one nurse moved Prue, Patty, Piper and Leo to the side. They put Phoebe on a stretcher and headed for the elevator, checking vitals. 

Prue followed the stretcher while Piper, Leo and Patty went back into Piper's room. Where they found Melinda crying, Piper picked her up and changed her, fed her and then handed her to Leo so she could get into the bed.

**THE ER...**

Meanwhile Phoebe had been taken down to the ER. Prue was pacing back and forth in the ER waiting room. She wondered what could be wrong with Phoebe.

'What's taking the doctors so long? I've been waiting almost an hour.' Prue thought to herself.

**PIPER'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

"What's taking so long? What time is it?" Piper asked. "4:30." Leo replied looking at his watch.

Piper looked at the chair against the wall, Patty sat there sound asleep.

"It's been an hour. What could be taking them so long?" Piper asked. "I'll go check with Prue and see if she's heard anything, all right?" Leo asked.

"All right, thanks." Piper told him as he left the room.

Leo took the elevator down to the ER and walked into the waiting room where he fond Prue pacing back and forth.

**ER WAITING ROOM...**

"Any word yet?" Leo asked. "No, no one has told me anything. Where's Patty?" Prue asked. "Sound asleep in Piper's room upstairs." Leo replied.

"Is there anyone here for, Phoebe Halliwell?" The doctor asked coming into the waiting room. "I'm her sister." Prue said walking over to the doctor. "Did you have any idea your sister has an eating disorder?" The doctor asked.

"No, I know she lost her boyfriend and baby a couple of months ago. But I had no idea she wasn't eating." Prue said shocked to find out Phoebe wasn't eating.

"You had no idea of this?" The doctor asked again. "No, is it all right if I go see her?" Prue asked. "Sure, follow me?" The doctor said walking out into the hall as Prue and Leo followed him.

They soon reached Phoebe's room.

**PIPER'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Back in Piper's room, Patty was now awake.

"Aunt Piper?" Patty asked. "What?" Piper asked. "What's wrong with aunt Phoebe?"  
>Patty asked. "I don't know." Piper told her wondering the same thing.<p>

**PHOEBE'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

"She's lost about fifteen percent of her body weight, her blood pressure is lower then what it should be and her pulse is slower. She has an eating disorder called Anorexia."  
>The doctor told Prue and Leo.<p>

"I'm going to tell Piper." Leo said as he left. "All right, I'm going to go see, Phoebe." Prue told him as he disappeared into the elevator.

**PIPER'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

"What's wrong with, Phoebe?" Piper asked. "She has an eating disorder called Anorexia." Leo replied. "An eating disorder?" Piper asked no believing her ears. "That's what the doctor said." Leo told her.

"What's 'rexia?" Patty asked. "Well Anorexia is a word that means someone isn't eating." Leo told Patty. "Oh, where's mommy?" Patty asked. "She's downstairs with, Aunt Phoebe." Piper told her.

**PHOEBE'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Downstairs Phoebe was lying awake in the bed, when Prue walked in.

"Do you know what I just found out? You have an eating disorder called Anorexia! Did you know that could kill you?" Prue yelled at her sister.

"Yes, I know. I was hoping it would." Phoebe stated. "Phoebe this doesn't sound like you," Prue told her. "Maybe not the old me, but meet the new, Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe told her.

"What about the promise you made to, Clay," Prue asked.

"I didn't make that promise to a living person. I made it to a ghost...my dead boyfriend." Phoebe stated without any real emotion.

"Phoebe, when you fainted. You scared Piper and me. I lost Andy, we lost mom and grams. Phoebe, Piper and I don't want to lose you to." Prue said as tears filled her eyes.

"We all die some time, I was almost killed by that deamon, but Leo brought me back, but no one could save my baby or Clay. When you lose a child you'll know more about how I feel, then you'll understand that it hurts more than ever to lose a baby. It's like having an abortion, when you don't want one." Phoebe said looking at Prue.

"I know the pain of losing a child, because Patty's twin brother Ryan died ten minutes after birth. I know when I lost Andy, it hurt so much. Before that we both lost mom and grams. I tried to build a wall, show no feeling. Because I was afraid if I showed my feelings, afraid if I did I would get hurt. But you know what? I had you and Piper. I learned to love again." Prue told Phoebe.

"Kah/may-may/unye," Said something from outside the door.

Phoebe and Prue looked over at the door as Piper, Leo and Patty walked in.

"What are those things?" Prue asked. "Furbies, one for Aunt Phoebe and one for, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Leo bought them." Patty said with a smile.

"What did that thing mean when it said that?" Phoebe asked. "Me love you." Patty replied. Phoebe smiled for the first time in over five months.

Then they heard music from out in the hall, but one song caught Phoebe's attention even though she didn't listen to country music.

_**That's what makes you strong...**_

_**If you love somebody, then that means you need somebody and if you need **_

_**Somebody, that's what makes you weak. But if you know you're weak and you know**_

_**You need somebody that's what makes you strong.**_

_**That's what makes you strong, that's what gives you power. That's what let's the meek**_

_**Come sit beside the king. That's what let's us smile in our final hour. That's what moves**_

_**Our souls and that's what makes us see.**_

_**Just to trust somebody is to be disappointed. It's never what you wanted, but it happens**_

_**Everytime. But if you're the trusting kind, this don't even cross your mind and oh. It's a **_

_**Funny thing, but that's what makes your strong.**_

_**That's what makes you strong, that's what gives you power. That's what lets the meek **_

_**Come sit beside the king. That's what let's us smile in our final hour. That's what moves our**_

_**Souls and that 's what makes us see.**_

_**That's what moves our souls and that's what makes you see. That's what lets us smile in**_

_**Our final hour. **_

_**That's what moves our souls and that's what makes us see.**_

Phoebe sat in the bed crying, Leo, Piper and Melinda on one side and Patty, Prue and the furbies on the other side.

"I want to get help for this Anorexia or whatever it is." Phoebe told the doctor later that day.

Well it's now been five years.

Phoebe is now eating,

Dan has moved away and kept the secret.

I have been watching over my daughters, I died about three years ago of a heart attack. I guess

I should tell you who I am.

My name is Victor Bennett and I am thier father.

**THE END**


End file.
